camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Reign Blanche Hyeon
|powers= Offensive #They have the ability to conjure an object out of pure rainbows; however, only one object can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Defensive #Ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. Supplementary #Ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. #They have the ability to actually ride rainbows they’ve created in order to travel large distances quickly. #They can turn into a rainbow for a short time, but the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains Passive #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs Traits #They usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. #They do not need drachmas to send iris messages. |pet= None |bedroom=A single room in Nymph's Sanctuary |weapon images= |quote2="Sometimes we just need to act all mighty and strong." |file2= 72729cea9368e1586646dcd37540ae72.jpg |file size2=200x0px |possessions= F95c4d4ec0a2ef169be0c29400edc718.jpg 06071bca1042b45a3fbb53d4bb40a3fe.jpg |likes= She likes tamagotchi and cute stuff even though sometimes she acts like a guy |dislikes= She doean't like people who is such a bully. |colour= Rainbow Colors |music= Any |food= a bit sweet but salty |animal= Puppies |book= Romance |quote3="We live to make other's happy. That's the purpose of Humanity" |drink= TEA |song= Almost |movie= Amazing Spiderman 2 |sport= Volleyball - Softball |other=WIP |skills= Fairly good on Achering |weapon= Bow and Arrow, sometimes her powers |strength= Offensive |weakness= Defensive |led=0 |been=0 |model=Park Shin Hye |gender=Female |eye= Brown |hair=Dark brown |height= 163 cm |weight= 43 kg |ethnicity= Korean |hand=left-handed |shoe= 8 |blood=A |voice=WIP :O |marks=birthmark on shoulder |body= Fit |more images= Reign1.jpg Reign2.jpg Reign3.jpg Reign4.jpg Reign5.jpg Reign6.jpg Reign7.jpg Reign8.jpg Reign9.jpg Reign10.jpg Reign11.jpg Reign12.jpg Reign13.jpg Reign14.png Reign15.jpg Reign16.jpg Reign17.jpg Reign18.jpg |one= Boyish |best= Eyes |worst= nose |change= Need adjustments |mental=WIP |disorders= |medical=N/A |mother= Iris |father= Han Jung Hyeon |creator= Iris |half=Other Iris' kids |full=None |other relatives=WIP |family album= Iris by GENZOMAN.jpg |home= Seoul, Korea |earliest= Chasing Butterflies |school= Seoul Arts High School - Graduated |kiss= Uhm. Erm. :3 |sex=None |love= Someone who represented Austria on UN |other firsts=WIP |nicknames= Reign, Blanche, Rir, RB |native= Korean |languages=English Korean Hungarian |flaw=WIP |fears= Losing her Tamagotchis |hobbies= Houseworks, Reading, Playing. Being a Lazy bum. |motto=“Whatever is hidden behind your lies.. Can be ever seen behind your eyes.” |won't= Ignore those who needs help. |admires= Park Shin hye xD |influenced= Family and Friends |compass=WIP |past person= Family |current person= Family and Friends |crisis= okay |problems= Solves it |alignment=WIP |dream= Actress (>.>) |current= none |quote4="Reality somehow sucks." |file3=Cf5bf351640a9ef7445d5b0235b05a66.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice= none |bad= Aggresive |sleep= Fine |quirk= WIP |attitude= Boyish |talents= Writing, acting |social= Introvert somehow @_@ |relationships= Name Relation Feelings PIris Mother I've never met her Han Jung Hyeon Father ................ |ease= with family and friends |priority= WIP |past= Going to the U.N |accomplishment= Making my dad Proud of me |secret= She likes acting |known= Uhm. Dad? |tragedy= Died. |wish= To see her dad again |cheated=No |relates= sometimes |strangers= wtf? |lover= Uhhm. er. ugh. uh. |friends= Like an Older Sister |familyp= Kind |first impression= Friendly |like most= Thoughtful and Caring |like least= HER AGGRESSIVENESS }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Iris Category:Former Demigods Category:Rainbow Nymphs Category:Reign Category:Blanche Category:Hyeon Category:Park Shin Hye Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Death Year Unknown Category:Characters Not at Camp